Said the Spider to the Fly
by RomanceAuthorNo. 3576
Summary: When Kobiyashi Rindo can't bed Yukihira Soma after the Rebels defeat Central in the Regiment de Cuisine, she spins a web to catch her prey indirectly. [Rindo x Sorina] comedic one shot, now with omake. Rated M for themes and language. No lemon.
1. Said the Spider to the Fly

**I do not own Shokugeki No Soma. Please support the official release, preferably with your wallet.**

* * *

Kobiyashi Rindo absolutely believed voting Azami in was the right thing to do. Okay, well not the _right_ thing, but certainly the most interesting thing.

She watched with glee as the rebels, led by Yukihira Soma and Nakiri Erina, fought for their lives in the promotion exams. She purred like a cat when Director Azami accepted the Regiment de Cuisine, and when she dropped out of the final round to watch Tsukasa Eishi take on Soma and Erina in a 2v1, she nearly wet herself she was so damn turned on.

It was, however, a terrible disappointment that Soma wouldn't join her at a private after-party in her bedroom when the rebels won.

But Rindo weaves webs. She was still a mover and a shaker. She still had power, influence, and money. She was a senior at Tootsuki. She was sexy like a jaguar; walking the walk and talking the talk with every hip-swinging step she took. She had confidence, recently boosted by catching Director Senzaemon checking out her butt at his return gala.

Oh, you didn't know she was invited? She had to be there, after all. All of the Elite Ten did.

Including the third seat.

And even if she couldn't bring Yukihira Soma to bed with all of her aforementioned 'assets', she knew someone who could.

She'd just have to join her. Hell, it might even be more fun than going it alone.

* * *

"Kuga-kun, you dummy! Not like that!" Rindo hissed, thwacking Kuga on the back of his head. "Soma needs to decline your Shokugeki, not accept! You can rile him up and fail later. I want him focused elsewhere."

Kuga rubbed his head, looking blankly at Rindo. "Hey! No fair, Rindo-senpai! I've only lost, like, ten times-"

Rindo's glare froze the words in his mouth. "Seventeen."

"…Seventeen times," Kuga finished. He took a deep breath. "You sure this will work?"

Rindo gave him a crocodile's smile, revealing her fangs. "Every fire needs a spark, Kuga. You just have to make her remember she's a woman. Ger her hormones moving. That's it. Now, do we need to go over your lines again?"

"No, senpai," Kuga said. "But why aren't you the one doing this?"

Rindo tilted her head. "Would you rather I get someone else to do it? Is my payment not enough, Kuga-kun?"

He smiled for the first time that afternoon. "I won't say no to more, but I'm pleased enough with our terms."

 _Poor Kuga-kun,_ Rindo thought, her lazy smile returning. _He had no idea how to negotiate. He was so easy to control. It's too bad none of the other girls can see past his height challenges. Oh well; more fun for Rindo._

"I'll be seen as competition; I want Yukihira to get eyes for her, not me. Besides, I can't do everything; they'll think I'm up to something."

"Rindo-senpai, you _are_ up to something."

Rindo pushed Kuga toward the door. "Go, baka! If you miss your chance here you can forget sleeping with me later."

"Alright, alright, Senpai! I'm going!" he said, turning toward the Elite Ten meeting room. Rindo pulled out her phone, put in her headphones, and pretended she was watching some smut on YouTube. It wasn't too far from the truth; but she needed to make sure Kuga didn't fuck this up.

Her bug saw the doors open, and in barged Kuga, walking straight up to Yukihira. He was sitting next to Erina as she filled out forms on her laptop. Rindo didn't think she deserved the first seat, and she thought Yukihira would look _so_ much sexier at the head of the table, but he would drown in all that paperwork. He didn't have the sheer grunt-power Erina did. Which was great for Rindo, too - it meant she had more free time to play.

"Yukihira-chin!" Kuga said, cheerfully. "How's my favorite _kouhai_ today?" The bug was working perfectly.

Yukihira looked up from his papers, and put on that happy-go-lucky smile that drove Rindo bonkers. She had to resist the urge to start touching herself right there in the hallway.

"Kuga-senpai! Still sore from your latest loss?"

"Not at all, Yukihira-chin!" He started squeezing Yukihira's shoulders like he was trying to flatter the second seat. "My, have you been working out? You look good, kouhai!"

That got Erina to look up from her computer.

Yukihira leaned back in his chair and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, Kuga-senpai! Isshiki-senpai recommended I tend the Polar Star gardens to work off excess stress, and with all the work for the global outreach program coming up, I've been really stressed."

Kuga squeezed Yukihira's bicep. Rindo saw Nakiri blush.

"Wow, Yukihira-chin!"

 _Note to self,_ Rindo thought. _Thank Isshiki-kun for that later._

"Kuga-senpai," Erina said. "Why are you here? Yukihira and I are busy with paperwork for Tootsuki's new global outreach program."

"Here to ask for defeat number nineteen?" Yukihira asked, grabbing his wrist and stretch-flexing in front of his chest. Rindo saw his triceps spring to life out of nowhere, and Erina's face returned to the color of a tomato, her eyes glued to the manly arms in front of her. "What's in it for me this time, senpai?"

 _Append note_ , Rindo thought. _Thank Isshiki-kun vigorously. Multiple times._

"Hey!" Kuga interjected. "I've only lost seventeen times to you, Yukihira-chin!"

"Oh really? My accounting says otherwise-"

Erina closed her laptop, and both men looked at her in the silence that followed. "Kuga-senpai," she said, flatly, averting her gaze from those manly arms. "Yukihira-kun and I are busy. Our hands will be full planning this outreach program for the next two weeks. If you'd like to lose another shokugeki to him, do it when we're done, please."

"But Nakiri— " both boys protested in unison.

Erina glared at Kuga, her voice as sharp as knives made of ice. "Kuga-senpai, if you issue a shokugeki to either of us before we're done planning this event, I swear to God I will find a way to force you into the Tenth Seat just so you can drown in paperwork right up until your graduation just to get kicked out again the day before. Are we clear?"

Kuga's spine collapsed. "Crystal, Nakiri-sama."

She clasped her hands over her laptop. "Out."

Kuga turned tail and scurried out the door like a frightened mouse. The analogy fit, given Kuga's height, but Rindo thought twice about saying it to his face. He was always so sensitive about his height. But then again, it could be _fun._

Moments later, Kuga appeared in front of Rindo. "How'd I do, senpai?" he asked.

Rindo shrugged. "I'll let you know. I'd say odds are 60/40 you did it—"

Her eyes snapped back to her cell phone screen. Erina was blushing and had one of her hands on Yukihira's shoulder.

She smiled. "80/20. I'll text you."

Rindo went back to watching her two lovebirds in the meeting room. That blockhead Yukihira was completely oblivious to all of Erina's advances. Rindo started growing impatient after forty minutes of Erina just flopping around and—

There it was. Their lips were together. Stage two of the plan was complete. Rindo had started a fire. The next part was going to be easier than baiting Aldini into a shokugeki for his seat.

And Rindo owed a short someone a romp in the sheets. Which she was actually looking forward to, now that she thought about it, because Kuga was the only guy she knew who could handle the heat in bed.

 _[4: 53 pm] Rindo: Good job. Tomorrow night._

 _[4:54 pm] Kuga: ;) Should I bring anything fun?_

 _[4: 54 pm] Rindo: Absolutely. Make your MaLa sauce twice as hot as last time. It burns so good…_

 _[4:56 pm] Kuga: …T-twice as hot?_

 _Did he just stutter over text?_ Rindo thought. _Oh, Kuga-kun, you poor, poor man…_

 _This was going to be fun._

* * *

 **A week prior**

Rindo had been pretending to read her commissioned shoujo manga during the entire Elite Ten meeting. She sat across from Yukihira and right next to Erina, and since Hishoko basically ran the meeting by herself, it meant Erina had plenty of time for her eyes to wander and get curious. Rindo even got to watch her blush in the peripherals of her fake reading glasses when she paused on the page where the heroine makes her aggressive first steps into romance.

 _The hooks are there, sweetheart. All you have to do is take the bait._

"H-hey, Rindo-senpai?" Erina asked, catching up to Rindo as they left the meeting.

Rindo grinned. "Yes, my little kouhai?"

"I was wondering…" Erina blushed, and Rindo thought it was more than a little hot. "What's that manga about?"

"Oh, this?" Rindo said, holding up her manga. "Well, it starts off with our otaku heroine sacrificing herself to save a hunky farmboy from getting run over by a tractor, only to meet an even hunkier god and get reincarnated into a medieval world full of magic. She decides to bring him along, and together they meet up with a mage who loves blowing his load too early and a knight that has _incredible_ stamina…" she all but purred.

"That sounds quite interesting," Erina said. "C-could I borrow that manga when you're done?"

 _Bingo._

"Mou, Erina-sama!" Rindo said, in fake shock loud enough for the whole hallway to hear. "I had no idea you were into shoujo harem—"

Erina put a hand over Rindo's mouth. "Not so loud!" she whispered. "I have images to maintain. You can't just blurt that out like… like…" she shook her head. "Can I borrow it or not?"

"Hm…" Rindo said, tapping a finger to her chin. "I haven't seen copies of these anywhere in stores, so I don't know how easy it would be to replace if you lost it…What are you willing to trade?"

"I'm not giving up the First Seat—"

"Eww. Erina, honey, no. No no noooo. All that paperwork? Ugh! I wasn't second seat because Eishi was a better cook—"

"Then what do you want?" Erina asked, almost desperately.

Rindo noticed. And she whispered her price in Erina's ear.

Erina recoiled, a blush mixing with a look of shock on her face. She had to force herself to whisper. "Rindo-senpai, you-you perv! I'm-I'm flattered, but…"

"Relax, Erina-chan! I'm not going for anything as significant as your first, but, well… I've never done that with another girl before."

"S-so shameless!" Erina stuttered out.

"And yet you haven't outright said no," Rindo purred. "I thought for sure your instant reaction would be to stomp away."

"Well…" Erina said, meekly. "That manga sounds really interesting, and I have to weigh the costs and benefits with such a request…"

Rindo rolled her eyes. "Oh. My. God. You can't seriously…" She tilted her chin down, raised her eyebrows, and examined the poor girl over her glasses.

 _You pool girl,_ Rindo thought. _You're just as thick as he is._

"I… Well…What?" Erina was lost.

Rindo relaxed back into her crocodile smile. "You could always shokugeki me for it - though I would raise my price, and as the challenged party I'd pick the terms."

And Rindo saw, right there, a blaze in Erina's eyes. She fell for the bait. How could she not? Her pride was stung just enough to make her aggressive. It was too damn easy.

"You're on, you shameless hussy," Erina growled.

"Wonderful!" Rindo said, pulling out her phone and calling a number on her speed dial. She intended Erina to hear her half of the conversation.

"Hello? Oh, Erina-sama and I are having a little spat, and we need a judge for a small below-the-books shokugeki. You free tonight? Excellent! The theme will be squid, and the category will be 'how disgusting of a dish can you make.'"

Erina's mouth dropped open.

 _Oh honey,_ Rindo thought, _don't do that._ _That's right where the hook goes._

* * *

Yukihira Soma sat cross-legged on a table in test kitchen C as Erina and Rindo presented their dishes.

"This," Erina said, "Is Squid Head a la Mode. It pairs salted, boiled squid with an orange-cumin ice cream, topped with crumbled ladyfingers and red pepper flakes."

"Oh wow, Nakiri! That sure looks gross," Yukihira said. "It would have been hilarious to plate the squid with sunglasses and a cocktail umbrella too! Squid's day at the beach or something?"

Erina flushed and Rindo laughed.

"Itadakimasu!" Yukihira said, taking a bite. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, but he managed to chew and swallow. "Ugh… Nakiri! Nice job! That was pretty gross."

"Ooh, ooh! I want a taste, too! " Rindo said, grabbing a spoonful and popping it in her mouth. She was suddenly transported to the beach, in her bikini, lying on a towel under the hot summer sun. A massive kraken erupted from the ocean, laying waste to the beachgoers with its massive tentacles. It wrapped a few suckers around Rindo's leg, and dragged her across the sand to the water…

"Hm, not bad Erina-sama," Rindo said. "But I got you beat. Presenting: _Rindo's special Coriander Churro Calamari!_ "

She lifted the lid on her plate to reveal what looked like normal churros. Both Erina and Yukihira eyed the food cautiously.

"It looks pretty normal to me…" Yukihira said, picking one up and examining it more closely. He sniffed it and squinted, recoiling from the odor. The he took a bite.

The look on Yukihira's face was priceless.

"Uh… Wow Rindo-senpai, you really outdid yourself on this one. This might actually be worse than sardines and strawberry jam, but don't tell dad."

Rindo beamed. "Does that mean I win?"

"Ya," Yukihira coughed out. "Not even close. Now if you'll excuse me I need to either get some herbal tea from Hishoko or find a toilet to vomit in."

Rindo turned to Erina as Yukihira bolted out of the kitchen. She walked in a circle around Erina, eying her up and down.

"Th-there's no way your crappy churro tasted worse than my squid head a la mode!" Erina squeaked out.

Rindo grabbed the plate with her leftover churros on it and held it up to Erina's face smiling devilishly. "Oh? Would you like to contest the ruling, God Tongue?"

A look of horror shot across Erina's eyes, then she steeled herself, took a deep breath, and bit into a churro.

 _I cannot believe she just did that,_ Rindo thought, watching Erina's face run through a roulette wheel of expressions before finally landing on regret.

 _I haven't had this much fun in a long time._

* * *

 **A few days after Stage Two**

Rindo got up early that morning, much to her chagrin, and arrived at Polar Star just as the late spring sun was peeking out over the horizon. Walking around to the back, she saw exactly what she expected: Isshiki in his fundoshi tending the crops. This would be the hardest part of her plan; she needed Ishhiki to play ball for this to work.

Well, ok, she didn't _need_ his help for her plans to succeed, but it would make them much more fun. Besides, it would be such a shame to leave Tootsuki without learning Isshiki's fabled _Instant Fundoshi_ technique.

"Isshiki-kun!" Rindo called, waving energetically. "You're simply glistening this morning! Have you been working out?"

His blue eyes shone as he rested his hoe on his shoulder and wiped sweat off of his brow. "Ah, good morning Rindo-senpai! Here to join in the majesty of working the Polar Star farm?"

Rindo cocked her head. "Isshiki-kun, you know me better than that. What does Rindo-senpai always want?"

He shook his head at that. "Well, it was worth a try. How can I help you this morning?"

"What'll it cost me," Rindo purred, walking behind Isshiki and dragging a finger across his broad shoulders, "to learn your _Instant Fundoshi_ technique?"

He shook his head, the most genuine smile plastered to his face. "Up to no good again, Rindo-senpai?"

"Mou, Isshiki-kun. Good and bad are no way to paint the world. There aren't enough _flavors_ that way."

Isshiki laughed, and it was so genuine that Rindo felt a warmth that had nothing to do with the sun all the way down to her toes. "Well, as long as you're not causing my _kouhai_ any harm, who am I to say no?"

"Mou, Ishhiki-kun," Rindo said, looking down and blushing a little. "You care so much for your little dorm mates."

"It's impossible not to," Isshiki replied. "There's just something about living and cooking together that forces you to bear your soul. Every meal is a memory; everything you put on a plate and share with others, good or bad, makes you closer to them. Here, Polar Star, this is the one place where we can open up to each other with our food. Where we can strip away the masks we put up for our acquaintances and truly be…"

Isshiki backflipped, and when his feet touched the earth, his fundoshi was gone. His bottom was bare, facing the morning sun like a newborn babe, and, in the true glory of the _Instant Fundoshi_ technique, a single green maple leaf hid his nethers from Rindo's wandering eyes.

"…Free!" Isshiki finished.

Rindo stepped forward to put a hand on Isshiki's glistening chest. She looked up to see a sparkle in his baby blue eyes, and Rindo's face got redder. Leave it to Isshiki to make a damn leaf a fashion statement.

"You know just how to make a girl blush, don't you, Isshiki-kun."

"Careful, senpai," Isshiki said. "You remember what happened the last time you got too close to me?"

"You two aren't even a thing," Rindo purred. "Besides, she's not here to see it, anyway. Why can't I have a little fun bearing my soul?"

Isshiki patted the top of Rindo's head, leaving his hand there as he spoke. "Rindo-senpai, you know exactly what to say to put some warmth in these old bones."

"Mou, Isshiki-kun! You're younger than I am! Why would you insinuate—"

"Oi! Isshiki-senpai!" A voice called from the back of the dorm, and moments later Yukihira Soma appeared, shirtless, carrying two glasses filled with what looked like lemonade.

"Yukihira-kun!" Isshiki said. "It's so good to see you this wonderful morning!"

Yukihira kept walking toward the duo. "You too, senpai. Here's your special Yukihira wake-up lemonade! Good morning to you too, Rindo-senpai! Would you like a glass?"

For some unknown reason, Rindo didn't feel selfish enough to outright say yes. "I'll try a sip, Soma-kun, but don't feel like you need to make another glass for my sake."

"Nonsense!" Yukihira said, beaming a smile and handing Rindo and Isshiki the two glasses. "I'll go make another glass for myself. Be back in a flash. Oagario!"

Rindo watched Isshiki drink deeply from the glass, and a smile brighter than the sun appeared on his face. Rindo eyed the glass curiously, and took a sip. Lemon, yuzu, and pineapple danced over Rindo's taste buds, lightly sweet, followed by a brisk and refreshing ginger aftertaste to finish the cold beverage. She drank deeply then, lost in the refreshment of the citrusy morning sun contained in that glass.

"Oi! Rindo-senpai!" Yukihira called, walking back with another full glass in hand. "You like it?"

"Yukihira Soma, I could kiss you right now," Rindo said, staring at the bottom of her now empty glass.

"I think you can safely take that as a yes," Isshiki said, clapping a hand down on Yukihira's bare shoulder. "Thank you, Soma-kun. This was just what I needed."

Rindo imagined Isshiki leaning in for a kiss, and promptly filed away those images for a rainier day.

Yukihira downed his drink in one gulp, then turned to Rindo. "So what brings you to the farm, Rindo-senpai?"

"Oh, I just needed to ask Isshiki-kun a favor." Then her eyes lit up, and she started digging through her bag. "Oh! Yukihira-kun! I feel bad about beating Erina-sama in that shokugeki last week. I finished the manga she wanted to read; do you mind bringing it to her? Understandably, she's not answering when I text her."

"Sure, Rindo-senpai! I'm heading over to the mansion tonight, anyway. She'll be so happy!"

"Wonderful!" Rindo turned to Isshiki and kissed him on the cheek. "And thank you, Isshiki-kun, for the wonderful insight you bestowed upon me this morning."

"Of course, Rindo-senpai! Have a wonderful day!"

"Oh, don't worry boys," she said, turning to walk back down the hill. "I will."

* * *

Yukihira looked expectantly at the naked man.

"Um, Isshiki-senpai, Rindo's up to something, isn't she?"

Isshiki smiled and shook his head. "It's a dull day in the world when Rindo-senpai isn't scheming, Yukihira-kun." He put a hand on his bare _kouhai's_ shoulder. "That's some knowledge worth remembering."

"Are you and she…?"

He chuckled at that. "I'm afraid Nene-chan would enthusiastically object to anything of that nature. Not that Rindo-senpai hasn't been trying…"

Yukihira looked confused. "You and Nene-senpai?"

"Women are…" Isshiki sighed. "Complicated. Prideful. Confusing. But mostly complicated. Now, let's finish our fieldwork before the sun gets much higher."

* * *

Rindo pulled out her phone and called the one cockroach on campus she actually disliked interacting with. The slimeball picked up on the third ring, and all of the warmth in her body from Isshiki couldn't stop the shiver that went down her spine when he answered.

"Hello?"

"Eizan-kun? It's happening tonight. Tell your boys to be ready," Rindo said. "And remind them if anything happens to his face, I'll be dealing with them, and you, _personally._ "

* * *

 **Later That Night**

Rindo adjusted her seat on the ground for the third time in twenty minutes. Regardless of how many times she tried to clear the ground under her, there would always be _something_ poking her in the butt when she sat back down. Despite the ground's tendency to fight back, though, she did have an excellent spot to watch the first of tonight's events. She grabbed her binoculars and peered through them.

Three of Eizan's boys, big and tall, wearing all black, hid in ambush a few hundred feet from the Nakiri Mansion. They were the catalyst to set off tonight's events.

Eizan was easy enough to convince. He hated Yukihira with a burning passion, and any excuse to rough him up would be met with a little too much pleasure from the cold and calculating man. Rindo had lost all respect for that creep after he got played at his own rigged shokugeki, and now—

Ah, Yukihira was here. Perfect.

Eizan's men collapsed on the unsuspecting redhead, and Rindo watched through her binoculars as they ripped and tore at Yukihira's clothing, 'trying' to grab a hold. His shirt ripped from collar to bottom as one man dropkicked him in the torso, sending Yukihira to the ground. He fought back bravely, and may have even given better than he took. Eizan's boys made some obvious attempts to go after his wallet, to make Yukihira think that this was just supposed to be a mugging. They failed, as they were supposed to, and once their job was done and Yukihira looked the part, they scattered into the woods under the guise of not expecting such fight from their target.

It took Yukihira a little longer than she would've liked to get up. He got himself moving toward the front door, and as he came under the lights of the manor, Rindo inspected the goons' handiwork. No damage to his face, shirt and pants torn to shreds, and visible superficial damage. He rang the doorbell, and moments later he was face to face with Erina.

She nearly crushed him in a worrisome hug.

 _Perfect,_ Rindo thought. _Yukihira's coming off an adrenaline high, and there's no way Erina won't get lost in his exposed manly physique. Half of the undressing had already been done for them, too. She had set up the hormones and the visuals. It was only a matter of time._

And that meant Rindo needed to get into position.

Dressed in all black, Rindo scurried through the bushes around to the back of the manor. She found the overgrown bush that Alice told the gardeners to stay away from, and sure enough, there were a few bent fence posts, leaving an opening just wide enough for Rindo to squeeze through. Noting the positions of the security cameras, Rindo ducked and weaved through the short stretch of yard to get to the trellis leading up to Erina's balcony.

 _Alice was so precious. Any mention of getting Erina into a relationship with Yukihira would get her on board with just about any harebrained scheme imaginable. Too bad she couldn't have played a bigger role in this. It was always fun to play with her._

Rindo climbed up the trellis as silently as possible. She stopped just before her head poked over the floor of the balcony and listened. She could hear Erina and Yukihira talking inside; they weren't on the balcony. Rindo, bringing forth the mental state Isshiki had shown her earlier, swung herself up and over the railing of the balcony, landing silently on her bare feet, wearing nothing but a pink _Nekocat_ apron. She slid herself into the corner, hidden from view behind the drapes.

 _How appropriate,_ Rindo mused, looking over her new attire. _Isshiki gets a dog and a bear, I get a cat… I wonder what animal Eishi will get…_

Rindo, realizing something may be horribly wrong, searched her apron for the last thing she needed, the final nail in the coffin for making her plan a success. She found it in her apron's pocket.

 _Oh Isshiki, you sly dog…_

Rindo peered into Erina's room from behind the drapes. Yukihira was stripped down to his boxers and sitting on the floor, leaning back on his hands. After a few minutes, Erina came into view, clad in her silk nightdress, carrying a few towels and a steaming bowl of water. She knelt down beside Yukihira, dipped one of the towels into the bowl, and wrung it out.

"I still don't see how this is better than a bath," Yukihira said, still exhausted from the fight.

"Shut it, baka!" Erina said. "This way I can tend to your wounds properly like a good girlfriend should."

Yukihira shook his head, smiling. "You take those manga way too seriously."

She arched an eyebrow. "Would you rather I call and ambulance and have you sent to the hospital?"

Yukihira put a hand on the back of Erina's head and pulled her in for a kiss. Even though it looked hot, it was obvious to Rindo that these two had no idea what they were doing. That brought a smile to the upperclassman's face.

She'd have to involve herself before anyone got hurt.

Erina cleaned the dirt and stains off of Yukihira's torso, occasionally pausing for a hot make-out session. Once Yukihira was clean, he stood, wrapping his arms around Erina's torso and drawing her in. She pressed against his naked chest, looking up into his deep golden eyes, lust and joy evident on her face.

 _Come on,_ Rindo thought, _you guys gotta hurry this shit up. I don't want my ass to freeze itself numb before I can join the fun._

They had moved to the bed at this point, and Erina, still clad in her nightgown, was pressing the back of Yukihira's head into a pillow with a fiery kiss. She straddled him, grabbed his wrists, and pinned him to the bed, not once breaking contact with her lips. Her moans, faint but present, traveled on the night air out to the balcony, where Rindo crouched, grinning like a madwoman.

 _You go girl! Rip his boxers off!_

Erina did exactly that, and soon her nightgown was tossed aside as well. There they were, two young lovers, ready to throw away their dignity and pride just to be a little closer.

The moment was ruined by the shutter sound of a cell phone camera.

Both Erina and Yukihira turned to stare slack-jawed at Rindo, standing there in a pink _Nekocat_ apron, holding up her cell phone. A Cheshire cat smile appeared on Rindo's face.

"My oh my," Rindo said playfully. "Look at what I stumbled into…"

Erina's eyes darted back and forth between the camera and Rindo's face. Yukihira just lay there, flabbergasted, but Rindo knew exactly what was going through his head.

 _Boobs._

"Thats… That's blackmail!" Erina whispered.

"Actually, this is just photography," Rindo replied. "It becomes blackmail only if I tell you what I plan on doing with the photo."

"Why…" Erina said. "Why are you here?"

"To collect on a debt, of course. You do remember what I won in our shokugeki last week?"

Erina blanched as Rindo walked up to the bed.

"Yukihira," Rindo purred, dragging a seductive finger across Erina's collarbone. "Pay attention. _This_ is how you kiss a woman."

Rindo's lips met Erina's, and Yukihira could see the sparks fly as they both threw caution to the wind and embraced the kiss. Erina's hands pulled Rindo to her, and they moved as one, bobbing up and down with each breath. When the kiss ended, Erina's amethyst eyes were wide, melting into Rindo's yellows. All three of them were breathing heavily.

"I… Y-You…" Erina stammered out. "W-wow."

"Yukihira," Rindo said, her eyes locked to Erina's. "Pay closer attention this time. I expect you to get Erina just as hot and bothered when it's your turn."

Yukihira didn't respond; his mind was lost to the sight before him. Rindo stifled a sigh. She knew what he was thinking.

 _Damn, that was hot._


	2. Omake and Review Responses

I do not own Shokugeki No Soma. Please support the official release, preferably with your wallet.

* * *

Omake

Paris, France - Bastille Market

A man weaved his way through a packed crowd of people toward a large navy blue tent. The new pop-up restaurant had been the talk of the city since it opened three days ago, with wait times over two hours during the lunch and dinner rushes. But that wouldn't deter this man, clad in a slim-fit olive button down, beige slacks, and worn brown shoes. He looked at his watch - 2:07 pm - a little late, but he knew it wouldn't matter. There would still be a table waiting for him, right in front of the kitchen, with a good view to see the top three at Toosuki work their magic.

Yukihira recognized the coral-pink hair and glasses immediately. "Shinomiya-senpai!" he called from the kitchen. "Glad you could make it!"

Shinomiya sat down at his table, a hint of a smile touching his eyes. "It's a rare occasion to see you outside of Japan, Monsieur Yukihira. It's even rarer to see the first three seats of the Elite Ten working together in a pop-up restaurant."

Erina, in a form-fitting Yukihira uniform, turned her head from the fryers she was watching. "Hello to you too, Shinomiya-senpai."

"Mademoiselle Nakiri," he said, nodding a hello to her. "Where is Mademoiselle Rindo?"

"We ran out of pork," Yukihira said. "She should be back any second now—"

"Shinomiya-senpai!" Rindo called, dropping shopping bags full of pork on the counter. She ran over to the seated chef and embraced him from behind. "How's my favorite French jackass?"

Shinomiya didn't react, but Yukihira thought for a moment he saw a vein pop out in his forehead. "Mademoiselle Rindo, I see you haven't changed much."

"Oi! Rindo!" Erina called. "Tables five and seven just left. Seat some new guests, would you?"

Rindo sighed. "Mou. Right away, your highness."

Yukihira left the kitchen to Erina and sat down across from Shinomiya, handing him a menu. "I see why you chose Paris. It's a beautiful city."

"Isn't it?" Shinomiya replied. "You look good, kid. Stealing you dad's long hairstyle is doing wonders for your look."

"Thanks. Wasn't really my choice though; it's hard to find a good barber when you're running laps around the world."

"He's not changing it, either," Erina said from the kitchen.

"Well, either way, it suits you." Shinomiya looked back at his menu. "How much longer are you in town for?"

"Today's the last day of the pop-up. Tomorrow we're blowing all the profits on a buffet for the homeless."

Shinomiya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How'd you convince Mademoiselle Nakiri to do that?"

"Hey!" Erina called from the kitchen. "I'm not _completely_ heartless, Shinomiya-senpai."

Yukihira laughed. "It was Senzaemon-dono's idea, actually. He wanted Tootsuki students to start giving back during the summer. I volunteered, and well…" he threw his head back in Erina's direction. " _Someone_ decided she couldn't go a whole summer without me."

"Ah," Shinomiya said, flipping the menu to look at the other side. "I had wondered how long it would take you two."

Yukihira put on his clueless smile and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I've been told I'm pretty thick…"

"I'll say," Rindo said, dragging a seductive finger across Yukihira's shoulders as she walked past him to the kitchen.

Shinomiya just stared. It wasn't often the stoic chef so blatantly lost his composure.

Yukihira shrugged. "I don't understand it either, but… here we are." He looked back at the two women in the kitchen. "Can't say it hasn't been fun though."

 _It's like he's trying to bear hug a tornado…_ Shinomiya took a long breath before regaining his composure. He thought back to his days as an upperclassman at Toosuki; the fires of passion that he waded through in his youth, with Inui and Mizuhara by his side…

Maybe there were more similarities between these two than Shinomiya was willing to admit.

He stared Yukihira dead in the eyes. "You walk a dangerous path, Monsieur Yukihira. Be careful you don't lose your footing."

Yukihira stood up, walked back to the kitchen, and grabbed a notepad.

"So, Shinomiya-senpai…

What would you like?"

* * *

 **Review responses:**

 **Imperial-samaB:** This is a complete story; it has a beginning (Rindo wants something), a middle (Rindo does stuff to get what she wants) and and end (Rindo finds success). I have no idea what you mean by 'massively incomplete.' I do intend to involve Isshiki and Nene in another fic, though.

 **Teloch, NPGamer11:** I don't write lemons here.

 **Holyphilippineempire:** Glad you liked it!


End file.
